reactorsandrealmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Myastan Balasar
'''Background''' Myastan Balasar was born in Tymanchebar and was introduced to the Balasar clan at such a young age, given his heritage of strength, at such a young age, he was included in the Myastan clan. When Balasar was 12, he imposed a self-exile. There was an attack on the Myastan clan by a secret clan organisation known as the Alzorites. The secret plot saw many injured, including Balasar and several dead, led by a close ally of Balasar. The mixture of betrayal, grief and weakness forced Balasar to exile himself from his Myastan tribe so that weakness would be purged as his clan saw that in him the most and that he could become observant should the time of suspicion arise again. Balasar located himself to Dead Stone Mountains. Time was never observed by Balasar, that was the least of his concern. A Half-Elf wizard accompanied him for several years at least but was facing death. He believed he could aid the self-exiled Dragonborn before life called time on him. The Half-Elf was able to provide lessons in utilising spells as well as improvement in strength. The lessons were less tiring day after day. It was around several years until his master passed away from old age and his exile came to an end. He returned to find His clan was partially exterminated, and partially enslaved by Parthiana Quell and her infernal minions. Parthiana is a female human. She is, supposedly, a worshiper of Charun, the demon prince of slaughter. He has been unable to locate them since then, but he hopes in his heart they some still live...somewhere out there. '''Meeting Adrie''' TBC '''Meeting Lady Eloithe Mistborn''' After six months of travel together, Adrie and Balasar became exceptionally close. They traveled through the Sea of Fallen stars and traveled through Elturgard and up the coast. They found themselves in the outskirts of water deep when they had spotted an Asimar waiting in the forest. Adrie recognized her as a noblewoman and suggested to ask if she needed help whilst Balasar urged caution. After everything he had learned about Adrie, he didn’t want to take any chances. The Asimar was trying to make a pact with other Warlocks. She saw The Wood elf as a celestial spirit and her guide, the mist and pollen from the trees hung like gold in the light piercing the clearing, anyone could mistake a pretty elf coming through that as celestial. Adrie stepped through the trees and Lady Eloithe bowed before her. Balasar stood a distance with a close eye. Eloithe had no idea what sort of celestial would answer her call, She thought that Adrie must have been an angelic creature. Lady Eloithe then took Adrie’s chin and whispered “Angel” before she leaned in. She had given Adrie her first kiss, all the while stealing Adrie’s. Adrie stood stunned by the sudden affection and Balasar moved to stop her. After realizing Adrie was not her celestial guide, Lady Eloithe offered the two rooms at the Eagle and Priest Tavern after her misjudgment. Two weeks of random awkward tension and bonding, Eloithe suggested to the two that they should join an adventuring company, and Balasar and Adrie’s eyes lit up at the thought of seeing more of the world. '''Meeting Mystic Obscura''' Though it's not completely clear how they met, it is pretty certain the two groups joined together, after Adrie and Balasar met Lady Eloithe. The other group; made up of Arannis, Plink, Max and Aegon, required coin, and found an advert for a new Adventuring Party. They came together in the house of the Mistborn family, in the Castle Ward District. '''The Adventure Begins''' '''Arrival At Nightstone.''' Following a job at the [[The Way Inn|Way Inn]], Mystic Obscura were heading back up north towards [[Waterdeep]]. Upon some discussion, Lady Eloithe explained that she wished to visit her cousin in [[Nightstone]], the current ruler of the town. Agreeing, the party travelled up to the town, taking a slight detour from their original path, they arrived to find a desolate and quiet area around Nightstone. Heading inside of the walled town, Arannis alerted the attention of some Wargs, who Mystic Obscura quickly dispatched. Heading in further, they found the town to be destroyed, boulders from looked like a siege littering the courtyard. The namesake of the town, 'The Nightstone' was found to be taken. Eventually making their way into the abandoned inn, they fought and killed some Goblins who were currently taking up occupation around the town. Finding a woman named Kella, she informed them that the town was attacked by Giants, and it was they who took the Nightstone. She informed them that the towns people had most likely fled into the Ardeep Forest, and she was being hunted by a group known as 'The Zentarmin Assassins'. After some commotion, the group headed out to find the Seven Snakes outside of the keep, reportedly looking for Kella. Eloithe deigned that she was not here, protecting the young woman. Returning to look for her, they found no sign of Kella. Instead, they emptied the town of Goblins, discovered Rillix and headed to the keep. Traversing inside, they found Lady Eloithe's cousin to be deceased, four guards having stayed to watch over her body. As Lady Eloithe commanded them to look after her cousins body, Arannis argued with Balasar over the best course of action. Heading back, they found Kella speaking to the the leader of the Assassins. Adrie transformed herself into a cat, listening in as she learned that they were actually working for The Black Network; an underworld organisation, who would take over towns and turn them into their own, false-towns and networks. Adrie was injured, but the ensuing fight saw them all defeat the Black Network and the Seven Snakes. Before anything else could happen, Lady Eloithe sensed something outside of the gate, and dragged Arannis to close the draw bridge as an Orc Army; The Ear Seekers Tribe, arrived. Waiting it out, the group split up as Max and Aegon remained near the gate, while the others headed to the abandoned shop where they found supplies. However, a small group of Orcs had travelled up the southern river, infiltrating the city from the depths. Corning the group in the house, Arannis and Balasar teamed up to create a distraction as the others fled through the windows. On the outside, Arannis, Lady Eloithe and Plink all fell to the Orcs eventually, but the group defeated them in the end. On the outside of the walls, the Wood Elves from the Ardeep forest arrived and dispatched the remainder of the Orcs. Carrying the unconscious in, the group decided to rest up, and the next day, after Eloithe had summoned her familiar, Zelda, they headed out to Ardeep Forest. '''Into The Forest''' The group travelled into the forest, tracking the footsteps of the townsfolk as they found they led into a nearby cave. Deciding against walking straight in, the group travelled to the West side of the cave. Upon entering, they found a huge cavern with two Ogres in it. Turning back, they entered another cavern only to be captured from behind by a Black Pudding. Only Arannis fell, as the group managed to defeat the Black Pudding, and shortly revived him. Deciding on a different approach, the group headed around to the East Entrance, found by Zelda. Upon trying to be quiet, Maximilian, who was blind due to the darkness, tripped with Arannis and they found themselves attracting the attention of nearby Goblins. '''The Deal With The Goblins & Fight Against The Ogres''' Upon meeting the goblin, it asked them to kill it's boss, and then he would be boss and allow them to take the townsfolk, who were currently trapped in a cave to the North West, which could only be entered by passing by the Ogres. Max attempted to intimidate the goblin, much to the chagrin of the group, and the goblin only became more annoyed until Mystic Obscura agreed to defeat his boss. Upon doing so, Max then attempted to negotiate with the Ogres, who in turn turned ferocious and attacked. Despite Balasar falling, and Aegon almost following, the group managed to defeat the Ogres and save the Townsfolk. '''Accepting A Quest''' Upon returning to Nightstone, the group were asked to deliver a letter to [[Markam]]; brother of Samiel Southwell, who fell during the Giant Attack. After some discussion, the group decided to accept the mission, but not before heading back to Waterdeep. The group travelled for a while on their way back to Waterdeep, taking their time as they recovered through their wounds. '''Arrival At Waterdeep''' Eventually, they arrived at Waterdeep and found the Inn they would usually stay at destroyed, a drunken wizard fight having interfered with their plans. Instead, they were advised by one of the bar tenders there that they would now be staying at the [[The Blue Tailed Mermaid - Inn|Blue Tailed Mermaid]], an inn in the Dock Ward. Despite Arannis and Lady Eloithe's slight displeasure at this, they headed down to the inn and prepared to meet with Cassian. '''Meeting Cassian''' As [[Cassian, Liasion to the Mistborn Family|Cassian]], the Liaison to the Mistborn family and the groups Handler, he took their percentage for their job at the Way Inn, and also rewarded them with some gold and a bag of holding for their successful missions. Telling them to make sure he knows of all their missions, and to return them 10% of the profits, Cassian bid them farewell. '''A Little Rest and Relaxation''' The group spent around a month relaxing and preparing in Waterdeep, preparing for their long journey to Bryn Shander. During the weeks they were here, Balasar competed in the Fighting Pits, winning a few matches. Adrie also admitted to him about [[Bird (Faerie Guide)|Bird]] and everything he had told her. He promised to not tell a soul. He also defeated Arannis in an axe throwing competition, causing the gambling addict to lose money, and cheering Balasar up immensely. '''Meeting Random The Red''' Upon returning to the Inn the night before they set out for Bryn Shander, the group found a Tiefling; [[Random|Random The Red,]] sat in their seat. Arannis was immediately rude to him, but Random merely bit back before explaining a mission he had. [[Drada Zeltine|Drada]], a Dark Elf (Drow) had returned to [[Skullport]], a secret, underground city beneath the city of Waterdeep. He told them how to get their, and that taking out Drada should be quiet and not affect the trade there. After the group asked what would happen if they came back with Drada alive, Random stated they deserved to be paid a lot more. As Random left them to get a drink, the group discussed their options before noticing someone watching them, as Max headed over to confront the lurker on another table, the group agreed to accept Random's offer, but not without looking like they declined the offer, not trusting the lurker who was now being distracted by Max. As Max continued to speak with the lurker, Plink slipped a note explaining all into Random's pocket as the group feigned that they declined the request. As Random left feigning disappointment, Max returned explaining that the Lurker was an Elven man named [[Daven Skinner|Davon Skinner]] who was part of the [[Black Lodge]], another adventuring party filled with the nastiest, most awful people who almost were the exact opposite of Mystic Obscura, watching as the armed individuals who had been hidden until now, left the inn calmy after Random. As Mystic Obscura prepared to journey down into Skullport, the group agreed to head out at midnight in the cover of darkness, and headed to rest. '''Journey To Skullport''' As the group headed out into the darkness, everyone tried their best to stealth as they reached the abandoned house. Finding the hidden door in the basement, they came across the base of some bandits, who they almost began to fight until Plink managed to bribe them into letting the group look for a hidden door, something the bandits didn't believe existed. Despite this, Obscura found the door, much to the bandits surprise as the group headed down into the caverns below. After searching through the caverns, the group fought off rats and water spirits before finding a huge room, where two Ogres currently lay drunk and asleep. Sneaking past, Plink headed for a room, only to return having been poisoned by a chest, but seemingly excited by what was inside. Asking for the bag of holding, Plink headed back, but due to her ill feeling, wasn't stealthy enough and alerted the Ogres, who woke angrily to the disturbance. Fighting the Ogres, the group managed to dispatch them and made camp in the dungeon for the night. As the night passed on, nothing disturbed the group. Upon waking, the group began to gather their things and headed to leave, when the sound of scraping and splintering wood could be heard. A door on the other side of the chamber burst open, revealing two ghouls heading for the pair. Balasar was almost killed in the attack, but the group managed to kill one, while Maximilian used a spell that sent the other fleeing. Where it went, however, remains a mystery. Carrying onward, the party ended up heading down into a maintenance area of Waterdeep, where they encountered and fought a strange type of fish creature, who they did not manage to identify. Plink and Arannis saving each other in a display of teamwork, while Balasar once again found himself in danger. Managing to dispatch of the creatures, the group moved forward and found themselves slinking their way through thick, long cobwebs. Two Spiders from a different Plane emerged on either side of them, and after a rough fight with Balasar almost dying again, the group managed to defeat the two Spiders, with Plink unlocking the gate into Skullport. '''Arrival In Skullport''' Upon arriving in the city, the group found themselves among thieves, rapists and murderers of all kinds of species. Keeping themselves to themselves, the group attempted to get in to a higher class establishment, but failed and were forced to find an inn that specifically catered to Orcs. Aegon was the only one who the Orcs would listen to, and managed to get them a room each for the night. Arannis and Adrie attempted to sit downstairs, but Aegon suggested the group move upstairs, with Max bribing Arannis into a gambling game, as long as he came upstairs with the group. '''Adrie's Explanation''' As the group awoke the next day, Adrie revealed the truth about Bird and the artefacts. Arannis assured Adrie his promise to protect her still stood, shocking Plink at the fact he kept this from her. After, Arannis left the room as Adrie continued to explain about the book she'd been tasked with guarding. Revealing scavengers had attempted to retrieve it, and that it released a powerful evil Prince; Rynyk Oldoak, into the world. It was Adrie's mission to protect the book, and get the artefacts back to her home, where they could be kept safe. '''Arannis' Discovery & Aegon's Backstory''' Leaving the room for unknown reasons, a slightly sad Arannis headed downstairs only to overhear two people mentioning each other. Two orcs known as Garhan and Agronak were arguing with each, referring to [[Drada Zeltine|Drada]] in the process. Arannis watched as they left at his presence, noting him with disgust as they did. Arannis meanwhile sat in a booth, unable to get a drink from the Orc Bartender who wouldn't serve him. Aegon came down, and was about to ask what was wrong with Arannis as the Moon Elf remembered the names he'd just heard. Aegon slammed his fist into the tables, before asking the bartender in Orcish where he might find his brother. Aegon then asked Arannis to come upstairs with him, Arannis joking he'd never refuse. As they arrived back with the group, Aegon explained his backstory regarding his brother, although it was stated that this wasn't all of it. Aegon suspects his brother of killing his father, and wants answers, but they would have to head to a tavern called 'The Drowned Elf.' Arannis and Adrie decided to stay back, looking for the artefact, while the rest of the group would head off down to the Docks to find Aegon's brother. '''A Short Goodbye''' Before the group split off, they had their alternative conversations. Arannis and Plink exchanged a tense discussion, Plink obviously angry at the secrets Arannis had been keeping from her. Arannis promised Plink he would reveal all his secrets, upon his return. Adrie and Balasar wished each other a farewell, Balasar telling her to be safe. Arannis warned Max to be careful around Aegon, while also telling him to watch out for Plink. The group departed ways, Balasar not trusting that Arannis would keep Adrie safe. '''The Drowned Elf''' Heading down into the Dock Ward, Eloithe managed to locate the Drowned Elf, an inn within the rough area. Heading inside, the group found themselves in pitch blackness, Maximilian and Balasar completely blind in the encounter. As Plink made to look around for anyone showing themselves up, Max decided to cast Detect Magic, earning the anger of the occupants; the Drow. The inn, which was full of the Drow, became tenser until Eloithe dragged Maximilian out, Plink leading Balasar as Aegon followed up the rear. Outside, Eloithe was knocked down by a Drow, but managed to catch the tongue they were speaking in, and worked out that the Dark Elf who had sent her tumbling was in fact, [[Drada Zeltine]], the Drow they were currently looking for. Overhearing what they said, Eloithe made out that they were planning to finish the business with the Orcs, before killing them all. Plink volunteered to follow her, Eloithe having Zelda accompany her as they stealthily followed her down the busy streets, finally reaching a dead end in an alley, where Zelda nudged Plink to return to the group, so they could come back here together. As this was happening, Maximilian declared they should return to the inn, and find Arannis and Adrie, who he believed would be waiting for them. '''Reuniting and Finding Drada''' Upon waiting for an hour and a half, the group were both shocked and relieved to find Arannis and Adrie alive, Adrie receiving a very worried Balasar, who wanted to make sure nothing bad had befell her. Arannis received a slap, followed by a hug from Plink, who had been sick with worry. Eloithe explained their plan, as Arannis asked her to heal him slightly. With that, they headed back to the alleyway, finding a secret entrance where Aegon tried a different attempt of interrogation. In his rage, he would ask them 'Where is my brother?!" before killing them on the spot. Arannis noted this probably wasn't the best way to interrogate someone. The group seemed slightly concerned for Arannis, when he began laughing after killing a Drow. Eventually the group found Drada, Aegon killing her with a spear, after asking her the question she never got to answer; again. Upon this, Arannis took the ring from her body, and spat in her face. The group was disturbed, Aegon questioning the move, with Max chiding that the group were being led by their quests for revenge, rather then their heads. Arannis declined to answer his reasons. Eloithe and Plink found papers regarding to raising and training Bad Dragons. Before the group could do anything else, Eloithe found a hidden doorway in the floor, and headed down into the pits below. '''Garhan And The Dragon Kin''' Upon finding the Garhan, and fighting him, the Drow alongside him summoned a Young Black Dragon, which Adrie managed to entangle and hold down. Aegon, screaming his question again, attacked Garhan, and after a vicious fight, Aegon looked incredibly injured. Luckily, Eloithe managed to communicate with Zelda through their bond, and telepathically spoke to the Dragon, convincing it to cut it's ties with it's master, and go it's own way. The dragon, being convinced, turned on Garhan and killed him, before he was able to answer Aegon's question. Again. The dragon left then, taking the dead body of the Drow with it as it jumped back into the water and swam away. Zelda was vanished by the action, receiving some kind of telepathic backlash, that Eloithe knew she'd have to deal with later. '''The Disappearance of Arannis''' Plink, seeing the dragons treasure at the bottom of the lake, began diving in and collecting it as everyone dispersed, setting about counting the money, or resting. A fog swarmed towards Arannis across the underground river. A finely dressed eleven man, stepped out from it, strangling Arannis and declaring "My master has been looking for you, elf." And with that, Arannis was gone, as was the mist. The group left, without a member. '''Powers & Abilities''' '''Relationships''' '''Trivia'''